Sacrifice
by gte103j
Summary: Leo and Abbey deal with the consequences of the MS scandal and subsequent hearings to their careers, lives and relationship with each other and their individual relationship with Jed. One night together will change everything.
1. Sacrifice

Title: Sacrifice

Author: gte103j

Rating: R

Pairing: Leo/Abbey

Disclaimers: I did not create these characters; there are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme and John Wells. I am just fiddling with them so don't freak out.

Additional Disclaimer: I must also say that I was truly inspired to write this after reading Leli's Abbey/Leo fanfics. I strongly recommend you read them here. I nicked a couple of ideas, so read those fics and see if you can see the influence.

Summary: Leo and Abbey deal with the consequences of the MS scandal and subsequent hearings to their careers, lives and relationship with each other and their individual relationship with Jed. One night together will change everything.

This story takes place right after the episode entitled "Bartlett for America". For the sake of the story the timeline has been changed. Instead of the last day of the hearing before the holiday break being the day before Christmas Eve it's a two days earlier. Abbey has already gone to Manchester earlier that day to be joined by Jed, two days later, the day before Christmas Eve. Jed gave Leo the gift, just like at the end of the episode.


	2. CH 1: Tickets to Ride

Sacrifice

Chapter 1: Two Tickets to Ride

Leo sat in the back seat of a Lincoln Towncar, shoulders slumped from exhaustion. He must have sat in his office crying for half an hour. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like that. No. That was a lie. He could remember the last time vividly.

That morning. That last morning when they both knew it had to end. He completely and utterly broke down. His heart shattered the moment the door closed. Sure, he eventually picked himself up off the floor and moved on, but truth be told he never did pick his heart up again. Why should he? What use did he have with a broken, no scratch that, shattered heart? Besides it was not his to neither pick up nor repair. No ... that job, along with his heart, belonged to someone else. It was the same person who broke it and left it there on the floor of his living room.

'She was not to blame', Leo told himself. 'I was a fool to give my heart to her in the first place. She could never properly cherish a gift like that and we both knew it, because...' The unfinished thought lingered in his head until Leo angrily surmised, 'Because of 'Him'.

'Him" being her husband.

'Him' being his best friend.

'Yeah 'Him'', Leo thought, 'who had been such a good and loyal friend over the years. 'Feelings of guilt always plagued him for betraying their friendship. That guilt dissipated slightly when he found out about the MS but it came back fully after the incident at the hospital during the Roslyn crisis. He had let her go once again so that she and 'Him' could be together. Letting go of his only chance at true happiness a second time was a hard sacrifice, but one he thought was truly the right thing.

Suddenly the urge to laugh overtook Leo and he let out a chuckle. 'Him', that was how he was now referring to his best friend, the President of the United States. Since taking office Leo always addressed Jed as Mr. President or Sir, reserving the use of his first name for times of great personal strife or joy. It was just easier that way. 'When did I start thinking of him as only the president and not my friend Jed', he wondered. Leo couldn't recall off hand but he had a sneaky suspicion that it happened sometime shortly after Roslyn.

Oh, he could lie to himself and just say the job forced him to differentiate between the man and the office and he would be partly right. That would explain his addressing Jed with the respect of the office but it can't explain why he stopped thinking of him as Jed. He could also use the excuse that the trauma of the Roslyn shooting, resulting in him almost losing his best friend, was too much for him. So he purposely began distancing himself mentally, but that's just bull. Leo started doing it the moment she left him standing outside GW. Yeah, she left him and he had allowed her to go. To go be with 'Him' – Jed.

Times like this, when he felt so alone and small, Leo really needed his best friend. Wanting to avoid seeing the shame and pity in Jed's eyes, Leo knew going to 'Him' was not an option. No, he didn't want his best friend; he wanted his best friend's wife. But that too was also not an option. So, silently he rode to a cold – empty condo. The thought chilled him to the bone causing him to shiver. Unconsciously, he pulled his coat closer to himself as a dangerous thought crept into his head. 'A drink could be just the thing to rid me of this chill.'

Stomping all thoughts of alcohol out of his head was Leo's first reaction, but he stopped to mull it over. Leo reasoned, 'Why shouldn't I indulge myself with a drink. It has been a rough and long day. I just need something to take the edge off.'

Well the obvious argument would be that he's an alcoholic and it would not stop with a drink or two. The drunk in Leo countered by reminded him that he was an alcoholic no matter if he stayed sober or not. Besides, he'd been on the wagon for years, san that one night after losing the gun vote of Congressman Richardson. But no one, least of all the members of the judicial committee, seemed to care about that fact. After the holiday they would make him announce his relapse for the whole world to know. Then all he had worked for would be destroyed. Leo would be persona non grate in Washington, which would be the reason he'd have to resign his position as White House Chief of Staff. A role he rightfully earned and worked tirelessly to succeed at. But that was neither here nor there in the world of politics.

No, perception was the key and Leo would be perceived as another weak link in an already weak administration. Something would have to give, someone would have to be sacrificed and he knew it would be him. So he would resign and retire from politics altogether. No one would hire him after this. Not that he would work for anyone else. No, better he retire and... Do what? He had nothing else going in his life. Actually if you take away his job he had no life to speak of. That's the downside of being a workaholic. With that thought looming in his head he looked up at his driver and said, "Stop at that corner store Mike, I need to step out and get something."

A few minutes later the car pulled up to the curve and Leo hopped out. Walking into the store he went straight to the back, picked up a bottle of Gin and a bottle of Scotch. After purchasing the liquor he walked out with the illicit bottles in a brown paper bag. He reentered the car and as Mike pulled back into traffic Leo thought to himself, 'Well, I've just purchased two tickets to hell but at least they are first class.'

tbc


	3. CH 2: Edith Wilson

Sacrifice

Chapter 2: Edith Wilson

The first thing he noticed when Mike neared his building was the secret service man standing at the front entrance. He recognized the agent immediately. The S.S. man, Carl Somthin, was assigned to a specific detail and the only reason he would be at Leo's door is if she were there. 'Oh God, what is she doing here?' Leo wondered. Some part of him knew she would come, but part of him thought after Roslyn she would never come to him again.

He climbed up the stairs to the entrance of his building, a renovated Georgetown building converted into condominiums. It was nice, spacious and close to the White House so Leo decided it was as good a place as anywhere else to live. He liked it but he never could consider it home. He had no home and never would because, as cliché as it sounds, home is where the heart is. And his heart was lost to him, opting instead to follow around a certain woman doctor with a highly valued title. So wherever she went his heart followed in hopeless pursuit.

Opening the door, Leo surveyed the darken living room to his right for signs of life. He sat his keys down next to the paper bag in his arms on an end table next to the door. It took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He made out the outlines of the sofas, bookshelves, television stand and coffee table. Then his gaze settled on a lone figure sitting so still on the sofa that Leo thought she may be sleep.

Leo wanted to move in closer, to go to her but he was paralyzed. Dreaming of this scenario more than he cared to admit, he just wanted to savor it. 'My Abigail is home, right where she should be. My heart is home.' In his dreams she would look him straight into his eyes and he would open his arms to her in invitation. Abbey would run into his arms and they would embrace. Through her tears she would raise her hand to display the missing wedding band. Without saying a word Leo would kiss her, pick her up, and carry her to their bedroom so they could consummate the beginning of the rest of their lives together. But, a last, it was only a dream and the present reality was definitely not his idea of a perfect scenario.

Leo knew she would still have her wedding ring on. He also knew why she was here and it angered him. Pity, she was here out of pity. Abigail saw the hearing on television today, and not being a stupid person, could clearly put two and two together which equaled the end of his political career. 'Yeah, this is definitely a pity visit. Well, she can just go back home to Jed with her pity because I, Leo McGarry, do not want nor need it,' Leo said to himself.

All of a sudden Abbey rose up from the sofa and looked at him. At first, Leo would not make eye contact but when he felt those big pools of green boring into him Leo had no choice but to look. In that moment when their eyes locked he could see in her very soul. Yes there was pity but also love, longing, respect and something he wasn't quite sure he could name.

Shifting under his gaze, Abbey turned her head down to look away. Leo's stare was too intense. That look too much to bear, for it conveyed everything he was feeling. When, Leo, who had arguably the greatest poker face in politics, let his guard down he could say everything with just a simple look. Right know he was saying, "I love you. I need you. How did you know? Why are you here? Save me. I'm yours."

The last thing his eyes said made her look away. Knowing that she was partly to blame for the current mess they were all in made her feel totally unworthy. Abbey knew she should have told Leo the moment he started talking to Jed about running for president, but she felt a need to comply with Jed's wish of no one knowing about his MS. After all, Leo may have been her lover but Jed was her husband. Having already broken her vow of fidelity she was determined to at least honor her promise of secrecy to Jed. That's how she justified lying to Leo, but standing there after the lie had been disclosed made her realize just how wrong she was. Know all she could do was be there for the inevitable destruction of Leo's life as well as her own. The comparison between Edith Wilson and herself was an indication of more things to come. Once they finished with Leo and the other staff she would be next in line. No matter who was to blame for the current mess they were all firmly planted in, one thing was for certain, they were all in it together.

Leo watched her as Abbey got lost in her thoughts. Her head was still tilted down, her face masked by her auburn colored hair. Thoughts of running his fingers through her hair and smelling for a new shampoo rushed through his mind. After clearing his throat, Leo whispered "Abbey?" She looked up and saw the question in his eyes. She smiled and walked toward him. Taking his hand in hers she kissed it, turned, and silently guided him towards the staircase, up the stairs, and down the hall towards his bedroom.

tbc


	4. CH 3: Need These Tonight

Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Need These Tonight

Once Leo and Abbey entered his bedroom she led him to the bed. Abbey looked him in the eyes as she leaned in to claim his lips. 'The first kiss. Those lips. God have I missed this,' Leo thought. The first of several short kisses unlocked something in Leo. He moved to deepen the kiss, parting her lips to taste her mouth. 'Nectar of the gods,' Leo mused, 'better than any liquor I've ever tasted.'

Breaking the kiss first, Abbey started a string of kisses that flowed from his mouth to his chin and down his neck. Coming to a stop at the base of his throat she began to undo his necktie and unbutton his shirt. First, she discarded his tie then pushed his shirt off unto the floor. She reached for his tucked-in t-shirt as Leo lifted his arms to aid in its removal. Once she pulled his shirt over his head he immediately brought his arms done and reached for the top button of her blouse.

Abbey stopped him by slightly pulling away. In answer to his questioning look she whispered, "Let me do this for you." Leo's lowering of his arms as an act of acquiescence was her sign to continue undressing him. She reached down and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Hooking her hands on the waistband of both Leo's pants and boxers, she tugged both down. Leo began to protest by putting his hands on hers. Not looking up Abbey simply stated. "Leo, you are not going to need these tonight."

Warmth cursed through Leo's veins, feeding his growing arousal. Abbey kneeled down on her knees, pulling the garments down his leg. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed so she could remove his shoes and socks. With all his clothes discarded, Abbey squatted in between his legs and kissed his manhood. Leo let out a low moan as she began to lick it. After a few more licks and illicit moans from Leo, Abbey took him whole into her mouth. Leo's automatic response from the overwhelming warmth enveloping him was to cry out. He ran his hands through her hair, guiding her head in and up and down motion.

After a few minutes, the sight of his Abigail down on her knees servicing him was more than he could take. He tried to pullout before he came so he could take her properly in bed but Abbey refused to stop.

"Abigail. Abigail... you gotta... you got...to...stop now." Leo stuttered, but Abbey just ignored him by continuing her ministrations.

Leo tried once more, "Abigail, Oh god Ab..." He tried one last warning but it was too late. The orgasm hit Leo like a thunderbolt. So great was the sensation that he felt lightheaded as the room spun around. Once it stop spinning and came back into focus Leo looked down at Abbey, who was still kneeling on the floor. He reached for her but she got up and walked to the bathroom.

The sound of the faucet spurred him into movement. He quickly stood up, pulled back the covers and straightened the pillows. Abbey opened the door and exited the bathroom still fully dressed, much too Leo's dismay. She started to say something but Leo cut her off by stating, "I think you are overdress for the occasion." His attempt at humor was totally lost on Abbey as she just stared at him. Deciding to take the upper hand, Leo once again attempted to unbutton her blouse. And just like the first attempt, Abbey tried to stop him, but Leo would not be denied. Taking a page from Abbey's book, he remarked. "Abigail, you are not going to need these tonight." Sensing no further resistance from her he undressed his lover and guided her back towards the bed. Crawling into the bed first, Leo pulled the covers out for Abbey to lie down. She complied by climbing into the bed and into Leo's arms.

'God, this brings back so many memories,' thought Leo and Abbey. How many times did they lie in each others arms late at night, not speaking, just being there together? It seemed like a life time ago. Both dreamt of this moment, but know that it had come neither felt very at peace with it. Something was not right. Something was missing, but what? They laid there searching for answers but none would come.

Suddenly, Leo realized that he had a choice. He could either lay there all night pondering what was missing or he could just thank god she was there and take advantage of the blessing he was given. Thinking about it for a few more seconds, he opted for the latter of the two choices. Resolved in the matter, he began to run his hand up and down her right arm, stroking her shoulder each time. Hearing her sigh, he turned his head so that they faced each other. Leo kissed her forehead then her nose. He claimed her lips, then her mouth, while he stroked down her arms and back. Leo stuck his tongue out and licked down her neck from the chin to her throat. His hands lingered on her bottom before sliding up her legs into her inner thighs. The tip of his finger probed her essence finding moisture. When Abbey parted her legs and let out a throaty moan he slid his finger into her.

While his hands explored her lower region, his mouth explored her bosom. Abbey's breathing began to elevate as Leo expertly worked her. Having worked her breast to full attention Leo slid his way back up her neck, planting kisses as he went. He tilted her head so that her neck was more exposed, then proceeded to lightly nibble at the corner between her ear and jaw. But as he started to sink his teeth in, Abbey jerked her head away.

"Leo, don't"

Leo ignored her weak protest and tried again, but she pulled away again and pleaded,

"Leo. Don't ...Jed will notice."

tbc


	5. CH 4: A Reason to Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Ch 5: A Reason to Sacrifice

It was as if she had slapped him in the face. Leo bolted upright. A look settled on his face that Abbey had seen only a few times and it was never directed at her. He was angry, no strike that, he was pissed. 'Of all the times to mention 'Him'', Leo thought, 'this was not the time.'

He snarled, "I don't care."

Then louder, "I don't care, let him find out."

Leo thought about all the sacrifices he had made to help Jed; to ensure his friend's legacy, his happiness. And what did he get in return? Lies, that's what he got. Lies and humiliation.

"I've given everything that I can to that man. I've sacrificed my time, my marriage, my reputation for him. And still you ask this of me. Why did you come here Abbey?"

When no response was given he continued.

"Was it out of love or pity?"

Abbey gave him an incredulous look and exclaimed, "What?!"

"You heard me. You and I both know these committee hearings are not about getting at the truth but about winning. The Republicans are a pack of wolves and we are all being paraded before them as raw meat. You know what's going to happen to me when they reconvene after the holidays. I'm gonna get chewed up and spit out for my relapse and his relapse at the debate."

Having sat there and listened to Leo's rant of self-pity Abbey decided she had heard enough. The mentioned of Jed's relapse jolted her into speaking.

"Leo", she interjected, "You can not blame Jed for this. Yes, you can blame him for the MS scandal and for the hearings but everyone already knew about you being a recovering addict. So that's no huge revelation, but what's going to kill you is your relapse not Jed's. That is not Jed's fault." Looking him straight in the eye she stated coldly, "he didn't force you to drink Leo."

There it was, that coldness fueled by self-righteousness that Abbey was so known for. Many people, be they friend or foe, Leo included, had felt the chill of the First Lady's cool stare and quiet distain or disapproval. It was part of her defense mechanisms and when used correctly was a great weapon. It was also something Leo had seen through and worked hard to get around long ago. Now its return elicited nothing more than bitterness from him.

He thought of what he could say or do that could shatter that self-righteous wall Abbey was so good at throwing up whenever she felt something was not worth the stress caused by dealing with it. Leo matched her cold stare with his own and spat out, "No, he didn't drive me to drink, Abbey. You did."

Abbey sat there in stunned silence, the cold stare replaced with wide eyes. Having the desired effect he hoped for Leo continued. "Do you know how I felt when you ended it again? God, Abigail you have no idea the power you had, you still have, over me. Seeing you and knowing you're not mine, that you're his, and that I can never have you again. It's like dying over and over again.

And why can't I have you? Is it because we are far apart?

No.

Is it because you don't love me?

No.

It's simply because he met you first."

Shaking her head Abbey contested, "Leo. You know it's not that simple."

"Oh but it is Abigail. He's not a better friend. He's not a better lover. He doesn't understand you the way I do. He obviously doesn't cherish you, because if he did you would not be here with me."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she screamed.

"No. I'm gonna say what I want. I am tired of tip-toeing around, playing second fiddle to that liar because he had the good luck of meeting you first."

"It was not luck Leo. It was fate"

"Fate, luck, same thing ..."

"No it is not the same thing and you know it. Don't cheapen my marriage just because you are angry at Jed."

"That's it. I don't want to hear you say his name to me again", Leo demanded. "Not here, not now, not ever!"

"Good lord Leo. Stop it. Would you please just stop and listen to yourself", she implored. "You have the audacity to speak of his love for me as being second rate and expect me to just..."

Leo cut her off by saying, "No, you stop! You sit here in my bed and have the nerve to tell me I have no right to talk about your relationship with 'Him' like I'm some stranger. I know you Abigail, better than anyone. And I know that part of the reason you came here tonight is that deep down you know I am the better man for you."

"No. No, that's not true."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"No!"

"Then why Abigail, why are you here? I'll ask you again. Is it love? Pity? Lust? Guilt?" Just then a thought hit him. "Or maybe it's out of spite?"

"Spite?"

"Yeah. Spite. Oh come on. You mean to tell me it never crossed your mine? Like I said earlier, you know what these hearing are for. You know what's going to happen to me and you also know that sooner or later they will come after you. The medical boards are going to suspend your license, Abbey. But before that happens, Congress is going to portray you as a power-hungry liar who conspired with her husband to defraud the American people."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Yes, I know it, but the public does not. And you know that politics is about the perception of the truth, not truth itself."

"Leo", Abbey called him in a defeated whisper, causing him to look at her.

Softly he questioned, "Abigail, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Would I be here if I didn't?"

"Then show me. Be here with me. All the way", he begged.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded, "I am Leo. I..." With a searing kiss that took her breath away, he cut her off. His hands began to roam all over her body in a frantic quest to rekindle her desire. Leo mumbled, "Just be here with me."

"I am"

"Here... with me," He repeated

"Yes," she sighed when his hand cupped her breast. They lied back down on the bed. Pushing away the tangled sheet that separated them, they wanted to be as close as possible to each other. Leo climbed on top of Abbey, pressing his full weight onto her. The feel of his skin, the warmth of his body, made her so ready for him. "Leo. Please", she moaned.

"My Abigail." he moaned as he entered her.

"Yes", she responded.

Looking deep into her eyes, he slowly began to move, gradually picking up his pace. As he moved in and out of her Leo closed his eyes and told her, "You are my Abigail.

Every bit of you. You're mine. My Abigail. You're my Abigail and mine's alone. No one else's."

Abbey was so caught up in the sensation of being back in Leo's arms, in making love to him again, that she was only half-listening until he said, "You're his wife. You're his Abbey, but you're my Abigail." He kept repeating it like it was his mantra. His repeating of this mantra began to worry her. Looking into his eyes in hopes of reconnecting with him, Abbey noticed they seemed distant, like he saw her but didn't recognize she was there.

"Leo" she said, but he gave no response to having heard her. So she said louder, "Leo", but he kept going, repeating his mantra. Something had snapped in Leo the moment he entered Abbey. Maybe it was the pent-up longing or lust, or maybe the tension from their recent argument moments prior, or maybe just the frustration of the past seven or eight months. Whatever it was he could no longer hold it in, and tonight he was going to let it all out.

At first Leo mumbled, "You are mine, god dammit, every fucking part of you." He grew louder as he asserted, "I love you. Don't you know that?" And even louder when he declared, "I would die for you." He continued, "Would he do that? Would he sacrifice everything, including his life for you? No, he wouldn't. He expects you to make all the sacrifices. He wants us all to make sacrifices, be sacrifices, so he can keep his precious office."

The angrier Leo became the faster and harder he pounded into Abbey. They had moved beyond making love into a realm of incredible passion and desperation. It scared Abbey, but she did not want to stop. Suddenly, Leo halted and pulled out of her. Before she could protest, he grabbed both of Abbey's legs and flipped her over onto her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he pulled Abbey onto her knees, and then entered her with one swift movement. Immediately, he started fucking her at his earlier frantic pace as he started back on his rant.

"No more sacrifices. He can sacrifice me, but not you. I won't let him. I will protect you. Cause that's what you do for the people you love. You don't send them blindly to slaughter. You warn them." He paused before asking, "Why didn't you warn me Abigail?" Why don't you love me?" He bellowed.

"I do," cried Abbey.

"You hide your love for me from everyone, from 'Him', from me. Are you ashamed of me? I'm not ashamed of you or my love for you. So let him find out. I want him to know." He paused before finally saying what he had wanted to say since the first time they made love. "I need for him to know", Leo pleaded.

Abbey was pretty far gone, but the desperation in Leo's voice broke through her passion fogged mind. She couldn't form the words to answer his questions or to ease his insecurities. So she did the only thing she could think to do. While Leo repeated, "Let him know. You are my Abigail." Abbey moaned, "Leo", then reached back and lifted her hair from her neck as an invitation. Needing no further prompting, he sunk his teeth into Abbey's neck. She cried out as he sucked on her neck, intermingling kisses with bites.

Having left several passion marks on her neck, he whispered into her ear. "You're my Abigail. Always." He repeated this statement until they both reached climax and stilled. As Leo pulled out of her then turned to lie on his side facing away from Abbey he remarked, "Now he'll have a reason to sacrifice both of us."

tbc


	6. CH 5: No More Hiding

Sacrifice

Ch 6: No More Hiding

"What?!" Abbey asked in confusion.

"Oh, don't worry. You're absolved of your part in this." Leo stated coldly.

Stunned, Abbey's mouth trembled as tears flowed from her eyes. "You have to forgive me," she pleaded. "I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I never...," she trailed off. Bringing her hand up Abbey fiercely gripped his shoulder and turned him towards her.

"I love you. I never meant for this to happen. I wish there was something I could do to stop this. I'm so afraid Leo. I can't stand to see what this is doing to you. I wish you could have heard yourself earlier. I have never seen or heard you sound so angry before. You scared me Leo. For the first time since we've been together I honestly felt scared and ashamed. I never wanted to associate those words with you and especially not with us."

That statement gave Leo pause. He turned his gaze from the ceiling to Abbey as she continued her confession. "I don't know how to fix this, how to make it better. I always know how to fix things. I'm a doctor, that's what I do. I save people, but I can't seem to save you from this, and that terrifies me because I know now that I'm going to lose you. I can't bear it Leo. I don't want to know a world with you not in it. So you have to forgive me Leo." Abbey paused to breathe but a sob broke free. She shook from trying to hold back the rest of her cries. "I just... I just... Oh, god," unable to hold back her pain, she stop speaking and began to cry.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. Gob, Abigail. I don't know why I said that. I don't know what's wrong with me. I never wanted to hurt you or make you scared of me and ashamed of us. I love you. I'm just so scared," Leo confessed as he sat up. "I'm tired, Abigail. I'm so tired," he choked out as he grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"You have to forgive me Leo. Please."

"Baby, I forgive you. I do. I..." he paused to cup her chin in his hand pulling her head up to face him. Looking directly in those pools of green he longed to get lost in, he declared, "You're my life. Don't you know that? God I love you so much it hurts. I'm so sorry about tonight. I don't want to lose you again Abigail. Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me again."

She tighten her hold on him as they lied back down, still entangled in each others arms. They stayed like that, crying for their own pain and for the pain they both had inflicted on each other, till sleep finally took them.

**Next Morning**

The sun was starting to rise when Leo awoke. Abbey lied in his arms quietly observing him.

"Did you sleep any?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour, hour and a half."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep. Besides you looked so peaceful."

"I always do when you're beside me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leo paused to gather his courage then preceded, "Look about what happened last night. What I said. I..." Abbey cut him off by putting her finger to his mouth.

"It's OK."

"No. It's not"

"Leo"

"Abbey..."

"Don't Leo. You never have to explain yourself to me, not about this."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

They sat there in silence contemplating last night and its implications. Abbey snapped back to the present reality first and announced, as she roused from the bed, "I have to go."

"Yeah. I knew you were gonna say that."

"Leo, I'm not running away, but I have to go home."

"To the White House or New Hampshire?"

"Manchester," she answered as she walked into the bathroom.

Leo just lied in the bed trying to figure out if it was a good thing she was going to New Hampshire instead of the White House. 'Is she really not running away? If she goes back to the White House will she tell Jed? Will Jed be suspicious?' Before he could think of answers to those questions Abbey emerged from the bathroom. "I'm not trying to avoid him. I just need to be alone right now."

Leo was a little shocked by her statement. 'How is she able to read my mind like that?' He thought about asking her but decided to say, "I know."

"Do you?" she asked as she began to dress.

"Yes. I understand. You need time to think."

"Yes I do. We both do," she amended while walking towards the door. Leo began to rise up out of the bed to walk her out, but she turned and said, "No, don't get up. I'll let myself out."

"Abbey."

"Leo, please." She implored while making a stopping motion with her hands for emphasis.

Leo stopped and sat back down in his bed, drawing the sheets around him to block the morning air. She nodded as she turned to leave. Just before she closed the door she said over her shoulder. "It's Abigail by the way." Then she turned and looked him in the eye before saying, "I'm you Abigail."

So choked up by her statement, with a lopsided grin, he could only think to say, "Yes. You are." She grinned back, turned and walked out the door.

Leo lied back down and stared up at the ceiling. He felt tired but also at peace. He knew what was said and done there that night would forever change his life. Rather for good or bad had yet to be seen, but at least their love, right or wrong, would no longer be a secret. The revealing of their love would cause a lot of pain; the sense of betrayal Jed would feel would be unthinkable, but it was also inevitable. The first time Abbey and Leo kissed they knew someday Jed would be hurt. The two people he trusted more than anyone else in this world had continuously betrayed him. 'Oh god. Jed I'm so sorry. You don't deserve what is about to happen to you.' Leo thought. But he also knew it had to happen. He was tired of this secret. He was tired of secrets altogether. No, he was just plain tired and with last thought he closed his eyes.

Abbey walked down the stairs in a state of confusion. She didn't know what she was going to do but she knew that last night was a turning point. She grabbed her coat off the back of sofa and slid it on. Noticing the brown paper bag on the stand by the front door, she thought, 'I hope Leo doesn't have anything that would spoil in there.' Abbey decided to check and what she saw gave her pause. She pulled the two bottles out of the bag and stared at them. 'My God. What if I hadn't shown up? Leo was going to drink last night.'

She nervously rubbed her right hand over her neck while thinking about what Leo could have done if he came home to an empty house. She felt the teeth indentures he left on her last night. Those marks would ensure that her life with Jed would never be the same. Sure she could hide the marks with a turtleneck and makeup but she wasn't going to do that. No her love for Leo, and her betrayal of Jed, could no longer remain hidden. She had all but promise him that earlier. The price for breaking that promise was abundantly clear to her as she walked towards the kitchen. She opened the bottles, poured the liquor out and placed both bottles into the trash. Thoughts of going back upstairs to confront Leo swam in her head but Abbey decided against it. She just walked slowly towards the door, opened it, and walked out into a scary future of her own making. Certain only in the fact that she was Abigail, there would be no more hiding behind Abbey.

Fini


End file.
